MASH UP THE BLUES
by riowolf
Summary: Henry Reagan fought in Korea. WHAT IF... he was wounded and taken to the 4077th MASH unit for treatment. Unknowingly the lives of the Reagans and the 4077th medical staff become interlinked and their paths cross during a crisis
1. Chapter 1

**I've been watching a lot of MASH lately while waiting for BB to restart. I grew up on this show and as a nurse love the bad humour! We all know that Henry fought in Korea so this is a case of What if?**

**I do not owe anything of either of these shows but a love and respect or casts, crews and writers. I do own Toni Renzulli as she is my own creation.**

**Enjoy and please review! xx**

**M*A*S*H UP THE BLUE**

**KOREA July 1953**

The war is finally over. The ceasefire is in effect but the wounded still come. The 4077th is in-undated with causalities from the final push of the war. Sorry, police action that had lasted 3years, 1 month and 2 days.

"More blood! Suction! Get that clamp in place! C'mon Margaret, step it up!" demanded the surgeon as he struggled to stabilize his patient on the table.

"Doctor. We're running low on AB blood," announced the corpsman as he brought another bottle of blood as requested.

"Colonel! What happened to the new supply?" snapped another surgeon.

"Hold your horses! That new supply is now the old supply! KlINGER! Get on the horn to I-Corp and anyone else you can think of and get us some more AB blood!" shouted Colonel Potter as he too worked on a soldier.

"This guy's leg is a mess! Luckily we had enough grafts left," sighed the doctor.

"Can you save the leg?" asked the colonel.

"Yeah, i can save it. I'm a little worried about his hip though. He's taken a hammering but he's got a good chance to get home" admitted the Captain.

"You're a good doctor, Pierce. You've saved many and that guy is no different," said Colonel Potter as he closed his last patient.

"You're not so bad yourself, Sherm!" smiled Hawkeye Pierce from under his surgical mask.

"KLINGER! Let's get these last few wounded into post-op"! Ordered the Colonel.

"Yes, Sir, Colonel!" snapped the Sergeant as he and a fellow corpsman lifted the stretcher.

"Tell me this nightmare is over," begged Captain BJ Hunnicutt.

"It's over. Let's go get drunk!" smiled Sherman Potter.

**NYC September 2013.**

"You're going to be late Pop!" called Frank as he stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting on his father.

"I've never been late for anything in my life, Francis! I'm not going to be late for this!" called Henry as he came down the stairs.

"You were late for you own wedding!" grinned Frank as he straightened his tie.

"I was not! The Father was!" smirked Henry as he slapped his son's back.

"You blame a priest for your tardiness? Shame on you gramps!" laughed Nicky.

"The priest was still suffering the after-effects of his injuries from the Korean war. His hearing was damaged from a close explosion," explained Henry.

"How did it happen?" asked Sean as he stood by his great grandfather.

"The hospital compound i was in at the end of the Korean War was attacked. Father Mulcahy was trying to release some POWs who were being held there when the attack happened when a shell exploded nearby," sighed Henry.

"Why was he late for your wedding?" smiled Jack.

"He'd been at a reunion the night before and didn't hear his alarm!" laughed Henry as his great grandkids chortled with him.

"Car's here!" called Linda as she stuck her head in the front door.

"Why are you going Grandpa?" asked Sean.

"New York is playing host to the reunion of the MASH units in Korea and the Mayor invited the Police Commissioner," said Frank as he lead the way.

"Have fun!" called Nicky, Sean and Jack.

Meanwhile in the 12th Precinct, Sergeant Renzulli was holding court in his office with Detectives Reagan and Baez while Officer Reagan sat outside grinning like a Cheshire cat at his brother's misfortune.

"Sarge! Sarge!" pleaded Danny as he paced the room.

"Can it, Detective!" snapped Renzulli as he threw a folder on the desk.

"I didn't know, honest!" cringed Danny.

"Like THAT is going to make a difference! Marie is livid! She's reading to break your neck, hell, mine's on the line too! What were you thinking when you looked into that file?" demanded Renzulli.

"Hey Jamie," smiled Toni, Renzulli's only daughter, as she entered the outer office area.

"Oh, hi Toni! Grab a seat! This is entertaining!" grinned Jamie.

"What is?" giggled Toni.

"Danny's getting a whipping from your old man!" gloated Jamie as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"Makes a change! It's usually you!" she replied as she kissed her man. They jumped apart when there was a loud banging on a window.

"HARVARD! PUT MY DAUGHTER DOWN, NOW! SHOULDN'T YOU BE SOMEWHERE?" yelled Renzulli as he stormed out of his office.

"Dad! Mom's on her way to the Waldorf and will meet us there. Are you ready?" smiled Toni as she turned to greet her father.

"What did you do?" asked Jamie as he followed his brother down the corridor.

"I found a picture of his Uncle-in-Law," smirked Danny.

"Oh! Krazy Klinger!" grinned Jamie.

Danny stopped suddenly, "You knew about this?"

"What? That he wore dresses in Korea? Yeah! Gramps told me when i told him i was meeting him at dinner last month. He's a great guy, really funny and he doesn't wear dresses anymore. His wife is Korean and cooks the best food!" smiled Jamie.

"You don't have a problem with this? I mean, He dressed up as Scarlett O'Hara!" exclaimed Danny.

"What's wrong with that! You liked that movie!" grinned Jamie.

"What?" asked Baez, who was following discreetly behind the brothers.

"Jamie, i'm going to get you for this!" groaned Danny as he watched his brother run off out of the Precinct.

"Listen, you can attack your brother later! Right now, we gotta get back to the squad room" grinned Baez as she walked with her partner, "You like Gone with the Wind?"

"Linda liked it when we first dated. She was into all the old classics. She used to sit with mom and my grandmother watching the old films if I was late back after working on the weekend," blushed Danny, "And if you utter one word…"

"My lips are sealed. But I'm not so sure about your brother's!" winked Baez as she opened the car door.

"Commissioner. Glad you could make it," smiled Mayor Poole as he wheeled himself to greet Frank and Henry.

"Wouldn't miss it, Mr Mayor. My father has a few old friends here," smiled Frank as he shook the Mayor's hand.

"Of course, you served in the Korean War, Sir" added Mayor Poole as he shook the older gentleman's hand.

"Some of these individuals saved my life. In fact, I can see Father Mulcahy now. If you'll excuse me" nodded Henry as he walked off.

"Anymore word?" asked the Mayor, quietly.

"On the threat? No more than what we've already been given. There is no solid evidence that it's a credible threat, on the other hand we take all threats seriously. As soon as I hear anything else you will be informed" promised Frank as he smiled to other guests as they walked by.

"Wow! It's a great turn out," gasped Toni as she handed her coat to the cloakroom assistant.

"I'm hoping my old mentor is here. You have to meet her. Former army major. She was a pistol at Kings General, ran that place like she was still in the army! In fact, she even pitched in on Sept 11th," said Linda as she joined the Renzulli's.

"You here as Frank's date or Henry's?" teased Toni.

"Frank's! Henry got dibs on Erin!" laughed Linda as the women walked into the large ballroom.

"I gotta go find mom and dad and Uncle Max. I'll catch up with you later," beamed Toni as she blended into the crowd.

"Sergeant Reagan!" exclaimed Father Mulcahy as he hugged Henry.

"Father," smiled Henry.

"Its Bishop now but I'll forgive you!" he smiled jovially.

"Bishop? Well, congratulations. It's wonderful to see you here again. How many from the 4077th are here?" asked Henry.

"Oh, only a few of us I'm afraid. Colonel Potter passed away several years ago now, Rest His Soul. Captain Hunnicutt is about to become a great grandfather again but Peg isn't keeping well. I believe Klinger, Hawkeye, Charles and Margaret are here somewhere but I've yet to bump into them," offered Bishop Mulcahy.

"Well then, I suggest we go find them!" grinned Henry as he handed the Bishop a glass of passing scotch.

"Toni!" called a voice.

"Uncle Max! Hi!" squealed Toni as she hugged her favourite uncle.

"Where's you dashing officer?" teased Klinger.

"On duty I'm afraid but I'd like to introduce you to his father and grandfather when I get the chance. Apparently Jamie's grandfather was treated at the 4077th," added Toni, excitedly.

"Oh yeah? Well, it's always good to see the ones that got home again!" sighed Klinger as he raised his glass.

"Dr Pierce?" asked Linda, nervously as she tapped the tall gentleman's shoulder.

"Nurse Linda," he grinned sneakily as he greeted her.

"Would you put that nurse down!" scolded his wife.

"Why? You jealous?" quipped the Doctor.

"Matron Houlihan!" blushed Linda.

"Linda! It's wonderful to see you again, even if my husband has reverted to his childhood once again!"

"I can't help it! I love nurses!" he grinned.

"Somethings never change!" laughed Linda as she hugged her former mentor.

"Sir, there's a call for you," whispered Baker as she passed her cell to her boss.

"What? Where? And When?" asked Frank sternly.

"What is it?" asked the Mayor, nervously as he watched Frank darting his eyes around the room as if looking for an escape route.

"We've got to evacuate this building now," whispered Frank as he moved towards Baker.

"Yes sir," replied Baker. Just as she turned to give instructions there was a loud crash a flash of fire and the lights went out.


	2. Chapter 2

**another instalment! It's different writing a Xover! please R&R thanx xx**

"ALL UNITS! ALL UNITS RESPOND!" went the call out. Patrol cars from all precincts turned on two wheels and headed for the explosion site. FDNY raced passed the speed of sound. The area around the Waldorf was in chaos.

"What we got?" yelled the fire chief as he tried to take control.

"Korean War MASH unit reunion was being held inside. We got the Mayor out but the PC and some of his family are inside as well as a number of veterans" announced the first officer on the scene.

"How many causalities are there so far?" asked the fire chief as he assessed the carnage.

"We got four dead and about three critical and 25 walking wounded so far. I'm still trying to find out the total head count that was supposed to be inside," coughed the officer.

"Good work. Get yourself checked out officer," insisted the chief.

"I have to wait for Detective Reagan and his brother, Sir. It's their father in there as well as my PC!" replied the officer, stubbornly.

"I'll call you over when they get here. Go get checked, son" ordered the chief once more.

"Yes Sir," sighed the officer as a paramedic led him away.

"REAGAN! SLOW DOWN!" pleaded Eddie, Jamie's rookie.

"It's my family in there. And the Sarge!" he shouted as he maneuvered his patrol car.

"I get that but it would be better to get there in one piece and not end up in a heap!" cringed Eddie as she grabbed the handle above her head for dear life.

Jamie had stopped listening. His father, grandfather, sister, sister-in-law….God! They were all in that hotel. Renzulli. He maybe his Sarge, his TO but he was his friend and… "Toni!"

"Cuse me?" panicked Eddie as she looked to her TO.

"We gotta get there," he seethed as he put the pedal to the floor and sped through the crazy NYC traffic.

Five minutes later they were screeching to a halt beside a fleet of EMS vehicles. Jamie and Eddie jumped out of their car and started to weave through the chaos to see what was going on.

"Hey, Kid!" called a voice. Jamie looked around and saw his brother waving frantically at him to join him.

"It's Danny" replied Jamie as he ran to his brother. "What happened? What's going on? Where's dad…." Demanded Jamie.

"Calm down, kid. They're still stuck inside." Sighed Danny as he wiped his face with his hand.

"Linda too?" whispered Jamie. Danny didn't respond with words but a look that Jamie knew only too well.

"We got another two!" called some of the rescuers as they emerged from the damaged hotel.

Jamie and Danny moved forward when they heard a familiar shrill, "Grappy!"

Jamie froze as he saw the petite brunette rush forward to the injured old man. "Sydney?"

"Jamie? What? It's my grandfather. What happened?" she cried as she threw herself into his arms.

"We don't know yet. What's your grandfather doing here?" asked Jamie as he escorted her to the ambulance that was taking her grandfather.

"Grappy Charles was a surgeon at the 4077th in Korea. I thought I told you," she cried.

"No. My grandfather was treated there," replied Jamie, shocked.

"Small world," sobbed Sydney.

"Go with your grandfather. We'll catch you at the hospital. Right now I need to stay, my dad and some others were at the reunion too," said Jamie, sadly.

"Good luck, Jamie" sobbed Sydney as she kissed him gently on the cheek and jumped into the ambulance.

"You ok kid?" asked Danny as he came up behind his brother.

"I just wasn't expecting to see her today…" he stumbled.

"C'mon, Gormley needs me. Maybe you wanna help too?" offered Danny. Jamie nodded as he followed his big brother to the emergency post set up just outside the perimeter.

Meanwhile inside the hotel in the central ballroom, there was a cluster of people trying to help each other as best as possible amongst the rubble.

"Let's get some of these tables together we can lay the injured on them. Get some light in here," Shouted Dr Peirce as he and his wife Margaret ran about getting the damaged ballroom organized.

"Linda, let's get this place set up so we can triage everyone," suggested Toni as she began moving some rumble.

"I'll get some light sorted somehow," grumbled a voice.

"Uncle Max? Is that you?" called Toni.

"I'm okay, hun. You get yourself set up. This is like the old times!" he smiled as he stumbled and fumbled his way.

"I've found Frank and Erin," announced Linda.

"Good, how are they?" asked Toni as she followed the voice of her one-time mentor.

"With the light of my cell, they appear to be ok. A few scrapes and bruises. I can't find Henry, though" she whispered as they got nearer.

"We'll find him, don't worry," promised Toni as she and Linda reached the first of many injured.

"Linda, I need you to help me triage these people. Toni, can you dress some of the less serious injuries?" asked Margaret as she took control.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Toni,, turning to patch up Frank and Erin.

"Linda! I think I've found your grandfather," offered Max as he assisted a shaken Henry to the row of tables.

"Henry? Can you hear me?" asked Linda as she sat him down to assess his condition.

"I'm fine, I need to find Frank…" he grumbled.

"Pop! I'm here," called out Frank as he joined Erin with his father.

"What in God's name happened here?" yelped Henry as Linda lifted his injured leg.

"Ah! That scar looks familiar to me! One of my late masterpieces" quipped Hawkeye Peirce as he came and checked for further damage.

"DOCTOR PEIRCE! I NEED HELP!" cried out Toni. Frank and Hawkeye rushed to help, "It's my dad, he's caught under the debris. He's bleeding heavily but I can't see where from."

"KLINGER! We need some assistance over here," called Hawkeye as he began to dig into the debris.

"I think we can pull him out if we could just lift this load. Commissioner, you're big and strong, can you lift the barrier and Klinger and I will pull him out," suggested Hawkeye.

"Sorry Tony, son. This will hurt!" grimaced Klinger as he and Hawkeye took hold of an arm each.

"Just get him out of there!" demanded Toni.

"On the count of three….1…2…3!" shouted Frank as he summoned the strength to lift the heavy barrier that held his Sergeant pinned to the ground.

"Arghhhhh!" screamed Renzulli as the pain tore through his body before he lost consciousness.

"Dad! Daddy!" cried Toni as she hugged her father.

"Toni, we need to see to his injuries," reassured Linda as she pulled the young woman from her father.

"Help him, please" she cried as she watched the men carry Renzulli to one of the makeshift gurneys.

"Toni, help me with the other guests," said Margaret as she did her part to distract the Sergeant's daughter.

Outside the damaged building, rescue teams were preparing to enter, "Remember, the majority of the guests will be in the main ballroom. We don't know the extent of the damage so no heroics" announced the fire chief as he directed his men.

"I'm going in with them," stated Danny as he tried to join the line of firemen.

"No you don't son. This is my show right now. I need you and the rest of NYPD to keep the crowds back. As soon as we get your family out, you'll know. You have my word." Insisted the chief.

"Danny, let them do their job. We'll only get in the way," said Jamie as he pulled his older brother away.

"It's my wife in there. Your girl…" he stammered causing Jamie to freeze.

"I know. And she's stuck in there with her family and ours. They'll get them out, we just have to be patient." He sighed as the brothers hugged for strength.


End file.
